GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam
The GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam is a stealth-type mobile suit developed by the Earth Alliance Forces. It was stolen by ZAFT and was piloted by Nicol Amalfi. It was upgraded into the ZGMF-X7207 Nero Blitz in C.E. 73. Technology and Characteristics The GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam is developed for the purpose of conducting surprise attacks deep behind enemy lines. Designed as a stealth mobile suit, the Blitz features several unique weapons and technology. It is the only unit among the five prototypes developed under the Alliance's G Project to use the X200 series frame, which is designed to support special system. In this case, the Mirage Colloid stealth system that renders Blitz invisible to both sensors and the naked eye. The suit is painted mainly black to enhance the effectiveness of the stealth system and is fitted with other systems to ensure the silent operation of internal mechanisms and systems, as well as to control the heat dissipation while cloaked. Like the other four units, Blitz is also equipped with Phase Shift armor system, but unlike them, it does not have any built-in weaponry like the CIWS. Its armament are all arm-mounted and consists of a grappling claw and an offensive shield system, which mounts several beam and non-beam weapons. Like the original, the ZGMF-X7207 Nero Blitz is equipped with Mirage Colloid Stealth System, but it is primarily armed with melee non-beam weapons as they are quieter and emit little to no light, enhancing the unit's stealth abilities. The Nero Blitz mounts large grappling arms on its backpack which are powerful enough to damage suits equipped with Phase Shift armor, and are also capable of capturing and redirecting incoming beams after crystallizing. Other armaments include an alternate version of the "Trikeros" offensive shield system and a 6-barrel launcher, which can additionally function as close combat claw. Features ;*Mirage Colloid stealth system :The Blitz is the first mobile weapon to use the Mirage Colloid technology. The stealth system uses a field of microscopic prisms capable of bending light and radar waves that are held in suspension around a mobile suit by powerful magnetic field. However due to the system's high energy consumption, it could only be activated for up to 80 minutes. Also, since Phase Shift armor is disabled while Mirage Colloid is active, the Blitz is highly vulnerable in its cloaked state if an enemy is able to locate its position. ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X207 Blitz is equipped with Phase Shift armor. When activated, the Blitz's color is changed from a light grey to a bright black scheme with red highlights. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Blitz immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. ;*Power Extender :The suit features a "power extender" system to increase battery life. Armaments ;*Piercer Lock "Gleipnir" :Mounted on the left forearm, the "Gleipnir" is a rocket-propelled grappling claw which can be fired to pierce or grab an enemy unit and then retrieved on a line. A similar weapon is mounted on the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike in the form of the "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor. ;*"Trikeros" Offensive Shield System :Mounted on the right arm, the "Trikeros" serve as the main weapon and shield of the Blitz and includes several weaponries. It allows the suit to switch between offense and defense quickly, as well as give it fast access to range and melee weapons. The negative aspect of this is that losing it will deprive Blitz of most of its weapons. The shield is anti-beam coated for defense against beam weapons and although it also has Phase-Shift armor, it does not seem to have much effect on the suit's operation time. :;*Beam Saber ::Mounted on the Trikeros, it is the Blitz's primary close combat weapon of choice. :;*50mm High-energy Beam Rifle ::For ranged combat, the Trikeros mounts a high-energy beam rifle. :;*"Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator ::The Blitz has three lancer darts that can be fired or be used for close combat. These rocket-propelled shafts can penetrate armor and detonate after impact. It can also be used as a handheld spear in combat. ZGMF-X207 Nero Blitz: : ;*Variable Arm Unit :The Nero Blitz possesses two grappling arms that are normally folded on its back. When unfolded, they become two grappling arms that are capable of grabbing and crushing enemy mobile weapons, even those equipped with Phase Shift armor. The arms can also be crystallized and in this state, they are able to capture and redirect incoming beam fire in various angles by altering the internal refractive index. However, there is a limit to the number of beam reflections as the internal components are degraded during the process. ;*6-Barrel Launcher & Claw :Mounted on the Nero Blitz's right arm, it is capable of firing normal shell-based ammunition or dummy balloons to confuse the enemy. In addition, the weapon's cover can also function as close combat claws after opening up. ;*"Trikeros" Offensive Shield System :Mounted on the Nero Blitz's left arm, it is an alternate version of the system used by the original Blitz and is armed with only three "Lancer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrator. History